DLW Theatre
by Dancing Lunar Wolves
Summary: This is a crossover theater. Update with more Bears than ever... seriously. I got bored and did this... this is what happens when I'm bored and tired... Ep:2 alpha AnD BEAR
1. Opening Night

**Well here's something new from me. This is gonna be a more user friendly and laid back set of stories for everyone and anything that I have written. So I'm not gonna do a long intro in bold typeface so that you can get to the story or lack there of possibly somewhat faster I hope. Disclaimer: all characters respectively belong to whommever it was that created them, be they company or person, Howerver the Original Characters a.k.a. O/C's that I have created belong to me.**

* * *

**[Opening Night]**

?: "A Little higher... more to the left, and... PERFECT, Stop there"

Random guy: "Uh excuse me sir what are you doing, and what are you, and who are you"

?: "Oh hey there people probably wanted to know what this whole thing was, let me just climb down this ladder and... wheres the ladder"

Random guy: "I saw some wolves taking it inside the building, so whats going on here?"

?: "Story of my life, anyways what we have here is a request/collab, ask it and probably get it theatre"

Random guy: "So who owns it"

?: "that'd be me DLW"

Random guy: So you're the owner of this facility huh?"

DLW: "Sure am, but I need my ladder its really high up here, and I don't wanna fall off"

Random guy: "Why do you look like that"

DLW: "Cause Its an avatar duh"

RG: "who'se in there"

DLW: "Well... some of my oc's so far, and others to come, but mostly what I have on my wall and on my poll votes, but others are... accepted as challenges"

RG: "What kind of movies do you play here"

DLW: "Well almost anything but I do have rules which I will post soon enough, now about that ladder..."

RG: "No ladder until you tell me why my name is now RG"

DLW: "Well thats cause I got tired of random guy cause you'll only appear this once (without request).

RG: "..."

DLW: "^_^ anywho I plan to do this collab/ request thing for just about anyone who asks, but I do have rules and guidelines that I will post soon enough. I will accept most requests, questions, story plots, one-off's, blablabla, etc, etc, etc but within limits. I plan to start this soon answering requests through pm's or any way you need to reach me just ask. This episode is just to get anyone to request something along the lines of what they think might be good. I look foreward to hearing from you. Now to get down and start writing er... watching the films... something. I need to write in a ladder next time"

***Welcome to the theatre***

* * *

**Wow that was... short. Yes I know it was, but still the point stands. What point all you did was sit on a roof talking about how people can request stories and stuff...Oh I get it now. Sure you do. Well with that done and the terrible writing for this story part the next story will be open for requests. Get yours in by pm'ing me. Till next time I'm still probably DLW ^_^.**


	2. alpha AnD BEAR

**Oh hai thar. Welcome back. I'm keeping this in A&O for a bit longer than I thought. I'm doing this cause... well I can. So that being said I hope you enjoy the show.**

Halo thar DLW here. I finally got down from the roof and Ilm glad that ribs heal and there was a hospital miles away. That being said welcome to the theater.

Lets take a tour really quick. First off the enterance... not that great and has a giant securityt robot guarding it. "You may want to get tickets in advance, its set to chase".

Next off the consessions stand. I had someone working here, but they skipped their duties and the popcorn macine is on fire. I'll put it out later, you know fire safety rules and all. And finally the actual theater room, big silver screen, tons of movies, and all sorts of requests.

And today we actually have guests. Meet the cast and crew of Alpha and Omega, well most of them... some of them. Say hey guys.

"Hi I'm Lilly and this right next to me is Garth"

"Sup"

"My sis was supposed to be here... and so was Humphrey... where are they"

Well Lilly they are running late, they had to get your parents so... they should be here so-

"What was that sound"

Donno let me check the lobby

"Sorry we're late, traffic was terrible but..."

YOU DESTROYED THE DOOR WITH A LOG!

"Is everything okay out there"

...Y-yea... get inside now...

**Several mineutes later**

Okay everyone in their seats? Finally, so to start us off any requests... Anyone... Kate?

"Hmm... I can request anything right?"

If its in the rules then yes, and judging by that smile I can tell its gonna very good

"Oh yes... well here goes... what if"

The suspense is killin me Kate

"What if Humphrey...was adopted in our movie"

Hmm... that just might work. What if Humphrey were adopted in Alpha and Omega? Lets find out... ROLL FILM.

"Who are you souting at"

Well Kate I just realized I havent written in my camera guy... so I'm just gonna have to do all the film reeling myself... TO THE FILM MAKER HAPPENER ROOM.

"You okay in there"

Yea just alot of smoke, but here goes. Uh instructions, darn forgot my glasses that I never wear and its all in plain english. Oh well this play button looks like it makes it start.

Rolling in 3...2...1...

DLW Presents

[alpha AnD **BEAR**]

It was late spring. Flowers blooming, streams running, birds singing, wolves coliding in mid air and falling?

"KATE" a deep voice echoed over the grassy plain catching the attention of two pups.

"K-kate where are you going" humphrey said baffled that his friend was leaving

She looked back and smiled "Alpha school it goes till spring"

Humphrey was shocked. He had heard about alpha school and how it trained the futute leaders of the pack. He himself wanted to go, but his parents told him he couldn't.

The small grey pup ran after her hoping to talk to her one last time, but was stopped by a much larger figure.

Winston the head alpha stood between him and her "Humphrey there you are, Kate must leave soon"

Humphrey looked back at her disappearing into the tall grass "But I-"

Winston placed a paw on his muzzle "Well Humphrey its pack law, alphas and omegas can play together, but they can't..."

The pup stared curiously at him. Sure he was old enough to know, but his parents said they'd teach him and that he didn't need to be an alpha.

Winston stood there for a moment, nervously checking around "Well thats the pack law we can't-"

A feierce roar erupted from behind him almost paralyzing him in fear. How he didn't notice the hulking figure behind him was still a mystery to him.

On the other paw the wolf pup wagged his tail and smiled "Mom mom mom".

Winston slowly turned around and saw her. Thick black coat, heavy bulky stature. "h-h-ey th-"

The wolf pup smiled and ran towards the massive creature. He almost fell over from the way he swayed his tail from excitement. "Mom can we go to the river" he said with excitement to see his mother again.

As much as Winston hated to admit it the pup was happy, but the fact that his parents were... not originally from their pack made things awkward.

Humphrey reached her an nuzzled her. Had it not been for Winston so terrified it would have been outright cute.

Winston swallowed a lump in his throat as the mother picked up the cub gently in her jaws and placed him on her back.

Getting a grip on himself he had to speak now "Well Humphrey I must be going".

The pup smiled and waved as the pair disappeared as quickly as they came.

He let a deep breath of relief out, thankful that he wasn't mauled. "I still can't get used to that"

Winston pased back and forth in the small field "I don't see how he managed to get adopted by them"

He sighed again. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't a bad setup for him, and his parents were... okay to the pack...

He looked back over his shoulder and shook his head "Well everything is okay for now, even if both of his parents are bears".

***At the river***

Humphrey was enjoying himself as usual. The cool crisp air, his mother moving gracefully slightly swaying him on her back. It was peaceful to him.

They walked down a path familiar to him. The scent of dirt and grass prevalent over his own did wall to hide them from the rest of the pack.

Alot of things were on his mind, and he had to know something.

Wearing an innocent smile he decided now would be the time "Hey mom I have a question".

**"{yEs dEAR}"**

"Well..." he had to think hard because it seemed so strange to him "When I grow up will I look like you and dad"

The bear stopped mid step. Her heavy paws firmly planted she looked back at the pup.

**"{no you won't, But you will Act like us, you will BE likE BEAR}"**

The smile on his face widened as he heard this. The mother bear grinned as well.

Resuming their track they walked towards their teritory river.

It ran right through the heart of their lands. The sunlight shone brightly off of its surface almost blinding Humphrey.

He covered his eyes with a paw as they neared. Feeling his mom suddenly stop he lowered his paw.

"Wow" he gasped never seeing the river at this time in the spring. His tail whipped the air viciously in excitement.

"Can I go swimming please please please" he could barely contain himself, the water looked so refreshing.

The she bear nodded and lowered herself to the ground. Humphrey gladly slid off her and ran towards the water.

"This is gonna be good" he ran as fast as he could and jumped in. It was just as he thought, slightly cool, flowing slow.

He had made it to the bottom of the shallow river and started floating up when he felt something on his scruff pulling him out.

When his head broke the surface he tried to open his eyes and was genuinely happy with what he saw

"Hey dad, I'm practicing swimming" he smiled and imitated paddling though he was well above the surface.

The bear that had him in his mouth lowered him carefully and watched him paddle in a small circle.

**"{Good son, want to lEARn fishing}"**

Humphrey stopped and paddled in place "That sounds fun".

***Hours later***

It had just started turning dark. The family headed home to their den. It was a small cave just big enough for all three of them.

Humphrey lay on his mothers back barely able to stay awake. Fishing and swimming all day had tired him out finally.

He felt sleep creeping upon him. The gentle motion of him moving, the calm crisp air, the subtle moonlight. It was perfect for him.

They came to a halt inside of a dimmed cave. Humphrey felt himself being lowered to the ground though he was too tired to struggle.

He looked up to see the pair smiling at him before he yawned "Night mom, night dad"

He curled himself into a tight ball and fell asleep quickly thinking about his friend kate.

***One year later***

The four omegas had fully grown. Their mission was simple, to have fun and break up fights. But one of them was an expert at his job... he learned from the best, he was also slightly larger than the others.

"Spring already" Humphrey sighed. The memory of kate still fresh in his mind. He hadn't seen her since she had left for alpha school. So much had happened to him since then, but he hoped all would be for the better. "I wonder when she'll be back"

"Humphrey check it out" his friend Salty called out to him from the rocky cliff ledge.

Broken from his thoughts Humphrey paced over to him. The view was amazing. Flowers of every kind bloomed to life. The grass steadily turning green from its long winter. Their valley full of life, full of caribou, and most of all she was there.

"Kate" he muttered to himself when he saw her. She looked different. No longer a pup. Strong, agile, courageous. She was finally an alpha.

They looked at the situation unfolding before them. "Guys lets go, we have to stop them" The grey wolf said to his friends.

They were somewhat panicked, but he had been calm the whole time. Something unusual for an omega.

Carefully they moved down the side of the cliff they stood on. But Humphrey simply jumped down.

The alphas were at a standoff with the eastern wolves. Both sides growling with one wolf trying to calm them.

"I'm still gonna tear this snaggle-toothed fool apart" one yelled as he lunged for his enemy.

"Can-du stop it" Kate yelled getting angry at her pack-mate.

The omegas were finally down to the valley. None of them knew what they should do, so they turned to Humphrey.

He was standing next to the two fighting wolves attempting to break up the fight.

"Humphrey do something" Kate yelled frustrated and hoping that her long lost friend would be able to get a better grip on them.

Humphrey looked at them and inhaled and roared. It was so loud that the two that were fighting were now rolling around covering their ears.

The whole valley was stunned then silent as the roar died down.

Kate blinked seeing the other alphas questioning the event themselves. "H-humphrey...w-what was"

"Hey Kate, how's it goin, all settled here?" he talked quickly hopeful to ask her something thats been on his mind since last spring.

"Great, but what was..."

"Oh that, ha well it was what my dad, he taught me lots of things"

"Your... dad" she was baffled at this, she had never met his parents, but from what she had heard they were almost like bears.

"ALPHAS" a voice called to them from a ridge on the valley.

Winston stared at them "Eastern wolves, back to your pack, western wolves back home...NOW".

With that the two sides split up and wen their separate ways. Humphrey and the trio stayed behind and awaited further instruction.

Winston looked on as the wolves separated leaving the omegas behind. Humphrey was there, but he had managed to stop the fight by himself. Whatever training he had was proven to be far too effective.

He couldn't do much more than shrug it off for now "Good job omegas". With that he turned and left.

The omegas stood there a moment longer still wondering what Humphrey did. "What was that"

"What? didn't everyone learn to roar?" he asked, but the omegas just shook their heads.

"Anyways, we got a moonlight howl tonight guys, is everyone going?"

The omegas all jumped in excitement, tonight they were all going to howl at the moon with that special girl.

***Hours later at the howling rock***

"Woa woa woa... What"

Look Humphrey we have to finish this movie... other people are watching.

"Yea but my parents are not B-"

Look H, Ima call you H H... and Kate placed the question in so the only sane and responsible thing to do in writhe the request

"Well... FINE... can we just get this over with"

Okay, but it gets crazier so expect a change and forget the moonlight howl that scene take too long too many emotions.

Shortened version: wolves howled and Garth was all 'I'm Garth, respec me'. Humphrey didn't and got tranqued and so did Kate. They got kidnapped and transported in cages.

With Humphrey's bear training he ripped open the transport cage before they got to sawtooth. (All possible).

Happy now?

"Better"

Yea but you ruined Kates story and this is a write by request theater so...

Anyways at the... um... well after they got free from the cages? and near the mountain... yea thats it perfect we'll go from there.

***At the mountain range***

It was slightly cool, the snow crunched under their paws.

They had been closer to each other than ever. But there was still the matter of their status.

"Humphrey we're almost over the mountain" kate said as they neared the summit. She walked on to see where they were.

"Great we'll be home soon"

Humphrey looked around and saw a bear cub playing in the snow. He knew the parents were close as his once were. Maybe they could help.

He walked over to the cub and it threw a snowball at him. He laughed knowing it was funny to the cub and decided to play with her.

Suddenly they were surrounded by roars. Sure enough as he predicted the cubs guardians were there. All three of them.

Humphrey stood still staring down the snarling bears. He had to do something.

Kate returned form the top of the mountain. She knew north of here was where Jasper was so she prepared herself for a long journey.

"Hey Humphrey we- Look out" she yelled seeing him surrounded by three vicious bears.

Humphrey looked back and smiled "Its okay Kate, they're oinna help us get back"

"WHAT"

"Yea I can speak bear so..."

"How, thats not possible"

"My parents were bears"

"..."

***After a long journey back to Jasper***

They had arrived just in time. Wolves from both sides stood in the valley moments away from killing each other.

"I didn't run away" Kate yelled causing them to cease their attacks

"Kate where have you been" Winston ran toward her, but stopped halfway through.

He had feared this for a long time, but never thought it possible in his lifetime.

"W-what is that" he panicked and backed up a bit.

A massive wall of bears surrounded Kate and were moving down the ridge into the valley.

The warring wolves were terrified and started to turn, but were blocked on all sides by the bear barrier.

One eastern wolf tried to fight, but was tackled by several bears.

Humphrey stood in the midst of them and looked at Winston.

Winston, I have brought Kate back, but I am like Bear now. Kate is mine now, and so is the valley

Soon after there was no war, only Bear...

The end

...

Okay this wasn't as great as I thought... I just wanted something with bears okay

"Well it was interesting, but was there any moral to this story or anything?"

Well Kate its simple... Strong like Bear way... and win?

"That was terrible"

I kinda lost it at the end.

"Nah you think"

Look H I was gonna have bears throwing mountains, but that seemed a bit much.

"..."

"Anyone smell fire"

Fire... oh yea the popcorn machine and now the... log...

"I thought you said fire safety was in effect"

It is so... um... who wants smores?

* * *

**I'll admit it. It was interesting to start, but i got bored near the end. So yea. I donno bears are funny in hostile take overs. I may go with something else. But. Mabye not, or mabye i I'm either gonna scrap this and do one-off's or something. So bear with me... no? yes? mabye? More other story updates soon Untill next time I'm possibly a bear DLW.**


End file.
